Kandari-Kumar
Following the destruction of the great Avalloni Empire, many smaller kingdoms arose. One of these was the Elven City-State of Canathar. Canathar was already a large and fortified city during the 1st Age. During the 2nd Age, the Elven Sorceress Lazithya took control of the city, offering refuge to displaced Avalloni, and creating order from chaos. Over the centuries, she extended the territory of Canathar, and made alliances with other city-states. As the kingdom of Avallona expanded, Canathar chose to remain independent, though Lazithya allied herself with king Ayurath, and the two realms grew in friendship. It is during this time that the great mage Annax arrived at the court of Canathar. An Urlocian of great power and skill, no one knew where he came from. But he ingratiated himself with Lazithya by teaching her powerful magics, and strange sciences. He became a great advisor of hers, and his wisdom and prophecies guided her well. He was beloved by the people of Canathar. During the early years of her rule, Lazithya married the great Avalloni warlord Hagrymal, and had two daughters, Sarya and Athera. When the Avallona found itself at war with the Ravindi invaders, the armies of Canathar marched into battle at the side of their Elven kin. However, as the war became more brutal, and the slaughter of the Ravindi escalated, Lazithya grew concerned. Annax advised compassion, and she withdrew from the war and even offered refuge to Ravindi. Canathar became a sanctuary of peace. The Ravindi settled in Lythaeryn, and Canathar (Kandari in the Ravindi tongue) found itself surrounded by Mannish-Folk. At first, the Mannish folk avoided the Elven realm, but over time the two peoples grew closer, and a strong friendship was built. Shandathar and Canathar became firm allies and trading partners. Within the city, things were less harmonious. Many of the Canathari grew wary of the Ravindi, and their continued presence within the city. The Elves were intermarrying with the Mannish-Folk, and many feared the diluting of their blood and the dwindling of their culture. As more and more Ravindi moved through Canathar, tempers began to flare. Fights broke out, sometimes resulting in loss of life. Lord Hagrymal in particular grew to despise the Ravindi, and petitioned his wife to expel them, to no avail. Things came to a head with two incidents. The first was the theft of the Mask of Kaeleth, an artifact of great power and cultural importance. This was blamed on a Ravindi merchant, though the mask was new retrieved. The second was the relationship between Sarya, Hagrymal and Lazithya's daughter, and Bramash, a Ravindi soldier.. The latter enraged Hagrymal so much, that he slew Bramash, and ordered the remaining Ravindi to be expelled or slain. Queen Lazithya countermanded the order, and the city quickly descended into chaos. Soldier turned against soldier, mage against mage, and brother against brother. The resulting battle engulfed the whole city, and escalated with the death of Queen Lazithya. The Othyli Thairini (Oselli Sairini), magical guardians of the queen, unleashed fire and lightning against all and sundry. Within a day, most of the Canatha had been slain, fled, and the city was a smoking ruins. Deep within the underrealms of the city, in the secret Chamber of Solace, the elderly Annax protected Sarya and Athera. He cast protective spells over the city, and the three of them lived in solitude for over a century. In the 3rd Age, the descendents of Dernius were expelled from Edhelnore for grievous crimes, most particularly the theft of Arcane knowledge from the Argani. Now a race of powerful archmages and spellswords, the Dernians wandered Gaiana, outcast from society, and feared for their might. A large group of Dernians, the Aghanamar, arrived in Shandara, seeking solace and refuge. Annax, again taking pity on the Mannish Folk, offered them the city and lands of Kandari, to help rebuild what was lost, and to protect the secrets of the city. By now, Annax was old and enfeebled, and the two Elven princesses were half-insane after a century of solitude. The Aghanamar moved into the city, finally home. Many of the surviving Canathari took umbrage at this, and threatened war. Annax convinced the Aghanamar to pledge allegiance to Queen Ayrania, in return for stewardship of the land. Ayrania granted them the former territory of Canathari, in return for tribute, the sharing of knowledge, and a promise of military assistance. The land became known as Kandari-Kumar (Royal Kadari), and the capital (former Canathar) was named Kandari-Kari (old Canathar). Allakhama, leader of the Aghanamar, was crowned High-Lord. Allakhama took to wife both Sarya and Athera, siring 7 children. The youngest of these was great Ramachi, the legendary immortal hero who travelled the world, spawning thousands of legends, occasionally returning to bring new knowledge to the Aghanamar. Under the guidance of the Urloc and the daughters of Laithya, the Aghanamar learned more magecraft and arcane knowledge, adding to their already extensive power. Over the centuries, many of the remaining Elves flocked to the land, as did Ravindi and other peoples. All were welcome in Kandari-Kumar, and the various races interbed, producing a race of half-Elves with a natural affinity for the essence.As the population grew, the Aghanamar spread out, founding new cities within the land. Kandari-Kamar grew powerful, and was admired for its tolerance and culture, and feared for its knowledge and magic. Annax died after a century, bequeathing to the king a large tome of prophecies and predicitions. Sarya grew weary of the world, and sailed westwards, seeking the undying lands. Athera grew more and more insane, and locked herself in the Chamber of Solace. Over the centuries, most of the people forgot her, and she became myth, and it was assumed she died, or that she never really existed. During the Shandaran War of Independence, Kandari-Kumar supported Queen Amandara. Mages and Spellswords were sent to every battle, and King Ghalkaram himself fought at the Battle of the Celestial Spire. Eventually, the Avalloni were defeated, and in gratitude the Kandari-Kumar was granted complete autonomy, and it's rulers took the title of King. The presence of Kandari-Kumar protected Shandara from the worst of the Mage Wars. The Kandari defended the borders of Shandara, and their greater knowledge and experience kept the Shandu safe. In addition, the Kandari opened a college of magic, the College of Mandar, within the city of Scorchgrave, to teach the Shandu the knowledge of Arcane magic. Over the centuries, this college produced some of the finest and most powerful Shandu mages. Unfortunately, some of its more infamous alumni include the Circle of Zalamak and, ultimately, the Banelord. The 4th Age, and the Chaos Purge, proved to be the end of the kingdom of Kandari-Kumar. The Chaos-Lord Edikraz Onyx led his legions west into Shandara, devestating the Eastern states, and razing Ayrensor to the ground. The Kandari, in their hubris and arrogance, believed they could easily defeat Onyx, and sent the largest part of their legions and their greatest mages to the area that would become the Brambles. There, at the Citadel of Amurav, they hoped to rout the enemy. They were tricked, however, and another army, let by the Demon-Queen Muthala Allure came north from the desert. There, at the Battle of Amarav, the great part of the Kandari were salughtered, and the towns and land around were devestated by Chaos and the Arcane. The combined forces of Onyx and Allure swept into Kandari-Kumar, destroying the towns, citadels, temples and colleges. Great Ramachi, worshipped as a god, disappeared; some claim he was slain, others that he had forsaken the Kandari.The royal city of Kandari-Kari was besieged. King Akhahadra and the remaining Kandari fled through a portal the Urlocian city of Alurax, forever abandoning their homes. The great mage Waadelrot (Waddlewoad), in a last act of defiance against Chaos, called down the Crimson Mist. The Crimson Mist flowed through the land, covering and destroying all, and dissolving the minions of Chaos. Onyx was destroyed, and Allure barely escaped, and their armies were no more. The Crimson Mist remained for 500 years, and when it finally retreated, the cities and towns were no more, and the land was changed forever. The former land of Kandari-Kumar is a putrid swampland. Most Shandu will not enter the region, fearing it is cursed and damned. They tell stories are surving Kandari treasures and artifacts, or hidden chambers and cities beneath the march, but none are brave enough to seek the remnants of the great Kingdom. 400 years later, the Atlanteans were offered the land, as part of the Summertide Accords. As the lands had remained empty for almost a millenia, it was little loss to the Crown of Shandara. However, as the Empire slowly tames and improves the land, more and more Shandu are slowly returning, seeking riches amongst the empire, and hoping to discover long lost secrets and artifacts. Category:Shandara Category:Lands Category:Kandari-Kumar Category:Kandari